The Challenge
by Z0E
Summary: "I am who I am. At least I don't pretend to be something I'm not." He snapped at me. He was so mean. I don't know why I even bear him. It's like he's a forbidden fruit that I just have to have. But that statement hurt more than i wanted it to. Why? R&R
1. Chapter 1 The start

**Showni13- this one's just for you hope u like it. =)**

**Hope you all like it too. **

**Now I'm off to **_**try**_** and study for my finals in a few days, so far, failing miserably at just that. =P**

**Hope I do well, do pray. =p**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**The start.**

Today was just another day.

"Melissa Sheppard! What a pleasure!"

I wish I could say the same, I thought.

Putting it into sweeter words I said "Yes, it certainly is." For you, I wanted to add as he took my hand and kissed it like the million gentlemen present in this room.

I felt my mother, correction, step-mother pinch me slightly knowing what I actually meant by that statement.

I certainly knew I'd be getting a lecture from her as soon as I got home. Nothing new.

I felt like rolling my eyes but dare I say I'm not '_aloud_' too.

I smiled at that thought.

"Can I interest you in a dance?" said the guy with the freaky hair otherwise known as Kevin Doyle, also the son of my Dad's rich-soon-to-be business partner.

"She'd love too" said my mother before I could refuse it.

So, I added "As long as you don't step on my foot Mr. Doyle." As he took my hand and led me to the center of this ballroom whilst my heels clicking against the polished marble.

He gave a nervous laughter and said "Call me Kevin."

"I'd rather not."

First name bases would mean I know him, which I don't and I'd rather be formal with everyone here trying to be suitable enough to be my 'spouse' as father had put it. Kevin was on the top of the list.

I'm not even old enough. I'm just 18.

Well, 18 is also the same age when Queen Elizabeth succeeded on the throne, also the legal age, also.. Well, nevermind. The point is I'm not going to let it happen. Dream on. Ha.

We started dancing, swaying from side to side, and his hands around my waste and mine on his shoulders; you know the typical ballroom dancing.

He wasn't sloppy, in fact I've heard he's quite the charmer. Certainly he can't charm me with this kind of hair.

What does father see in him? He doesn't even look like he takes a shower. Ew.

I'll tell you what he see's. It's the money. Definitely. Oh and how my mother loves him.

She has a thing for rich people. No wonder she pretends to like my father on the face and screw other rich men behind him.

Oh yeah, I know. But what can I say, she's sure a charmer.

Whenever I even try to tell my father about all this.. thing.. He shuts me up as if I wasn't his only child, only daughter, only proof of his long dead wife who he apparently loved.

Well, it's certainly expected like the way he treats me now doesn't it?

Like I'm some perfect porcelain doll. La la la. Sick of that.

"So.. What are your hobbies?"

Really? I mean REALLY? That's the only question that comes to his mind?

I gave him the look.

"You look marvelous in that dress"

I still didn't say anything which was making him extremely nervous.

"Not that you don't usually. I mean.. that dress is so lucky to.. I mean."

The music stopped and I said "It was nice dancing with you Mr. Doyle, if you'll excuse me now, I'm done pretending that you look good enough to dance with me or that you're not sweating like a pig."

I walked away to be grabbed by another man wanting to dance with me.

It was a vicious circle of men. It kept going on and on. Never ending. Boring.

I've had so many men fawn over me that I was used to it now.

Finally Malcolm came.

"Malcolm Davis! What took you so long?" I made a mock hurt expression.

"Ah, if it isn't the walking beauty everyone been talking about."

He looked so good in a suit. He was one of those guys who looked so good that people turned to look twice at him.

"Oh shut it." I went and grabbed his arm as he led me to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" he said shocked. "What if your mother see's?"

I rolled my eyes as he took my hand, kissed it lightly and led me to the dance floor.

"Enjoying?" he asked.

"Very much. I had a blast with Kevin Doyle. Of course behind my mothers back." I smiled sweetly.

"You're such a good actress."

"Why thank you Malcolm."

Malcolm Davis is the son of one of the richest men in the world. He is also my best friend.

"Ooh check that hottie out. I'm gonna try my luck with her. Always a pleasure dancing with you"

"Same here" I smiled.

"Do you mean it or is it one of the sarcastic ones?"

"I mean it." I smiled wider.

He's a good old friend.

It's a known fact that he was a playboy but he had a good heart. At least he wasn't a two sided person like most of the rich people.

I wonder what he's doing at this party. It was for specific guests only. I guess he fit the bill.

After everyone left, as expected I got a behavior lesson from my step mom.

On how my manners needed polishing and my posture and the only reason men ran after me was because I was so 'proper' and 'untouchable'.

For Pete's sake this woman wouldn't rest it.

I was as 'proper' as any woman ever could be.

After an exhausting time I had a nice slumber in my cozy bed with fluffy pillows, silk sheets and the best hand woven blanket.

The next day was also just another day.

Waking up at 9 am, having breakfast, going to my dads company. Well, I did work there.

My skills were very good for the company. I was very.. persuasive when it came to closing deals and organized when it came to management.

Putting up my black coat on a white collar shirt accompanied with a waist high skirt and black stilettos I left in my cherry red Ferrari enzo.

I refused to sit in all the black cars we had, from Roles Royce to hummers and Mercedes.

I liked having a fashion statement or a style statement. Not just a 'Look that's his daughter.'

At least I had my own name now.

I went to the office where a nice warm cup of starbucks coffee awaited.

"Thank you Tracy. Any calls?"

"Mr. Brook called saying he needed to reschedule"

"Too bad, we don't have time. I'm not running some charity work here. People need to see if we're free not the other way round."

"Mrs. James called and wanted to meet us for another meeting before she finalizes that she wants us to handle her case."

"What? No. She has to choose us! We are the best law firm in the whole damn country. Plus we can't afford to, she's one of the biggest clients we have. Where is my father?"

I started walking towards the conference room.

"I'm sorry, you can't go in there."

"Why?"

Sara, my dad's secretary hesitated and said "Because an unauthorized meeting is going on.."

"Why wasn't I informed about this earlier?" I said feeling angry.

I walked towards the door and said "Nothing happens in here without me being informed, you might want to write that down for next time."

She gulped and nodded.

I walked in and saw my father sitting with Mr. Gabriel Doyle and another gorgeous man.

All three of them looked up as I said "I'm sorry for interrupting.. But what's going on?"

"None of your business." Replied Mr. Doyle easily.

"The hell it is. This is my company Mr. Doyle and I suggest you remain on the sidelines till my father collaborates with you." I said calmly even though I was feeling very angry.

When my mother, real mother died, I had built such a thick wall that not even my own father could break it down.

At least it taught me how to hide my emotions. That's all I needed to survive at the moment.

I was so against this whole partnership and my father went against my advice. Obviously he didn't listen to me. After all it was my word against my step mothers. She was probably be doing Mr. Doyle this times. No wonder she likes the Doyle family so much

"Sweetheart, this man here is Jonathan Wilde."

There was no doubt my father didn't love me or he hadn't spoiled me. He always had. But sometimes it sure didn't feel like it.

I looked at Jonathan Wilde as he smiled and with his index finger middle finger and his thumb, he gave a small salute.

"The one and only"

He was extremely pale with jet black hair which looked silky and fell in his eyes. His eyes were as black as the sky at night without a moon shinning. He had perfect sharp angular features and pearly white teeth that could be perfect to use in an advertisement.

My father with an edge to his voice.. Probably insecurity and a hint of possessiveness he added "He's a professional thief."

What?

I'm sure a look of disgust or shock crossed my face before I concealed it.

"I'm not a thief, I'm a con artist" he said simply.

He sure didn't look like one.

**Don't forget to review. =p**

**Loads of love,**

**Zoya. **


	2. Chapter 2 Subtle? Naaa

**Love the response and the reviews. =D**

**Keep them coming. YAY!**

**Okay I got a final law exam tomorrow/4****th**** June and I haven't done anything. Wish me luck and pray for me. Love you guys.**

**Took me 3 hours to write and since its 3 AM I haven't rechecked but hope you guys like it. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Subtle? Naaa.**

"W-what?" for the first time I stuttered.

I had never seen a thief up close. Moreover I had never known we had a need to hire a pro thief or con artist or whatever- they were the same things- No matter how dirty our business got.

It's safe to say I was very confused.

"I'm-" Jonathan started.

"I heard what you said."

He glared at me. "Get that stick out of your ass lady."

"Excuse me? How dare you! You despicable, manner-less, obnoxious person.-"

"Now now princess. I don't think you know me well enough to judge me with those fancy little words of yours."

"I'm going to ignore that." I took a deep breath to calm myself down before I burst into one of my tempers.

"Why is he even here?" I said unperturbedly as I heard him mumbling something but chose to ignore him again.

"Nothing special" replied Mr. Doyle.

"Mr. Doyle..." I sighed "haven't I insulted you enough repeatedly to not interrupt me again?"

He cleared his throat as his face reddened.

"Tell me daddy? What have you both been cooking in the pot?"

Father cleared his throat and said "well, Mr. Doyle-"

"Of course Mr. Doyle had something to do with it." I rolled my eyes.

Before he could interrupt I said firmly "carry on father"

"Well, we both fancy these.. umm.. coins we wanted.."

Coins? You've got to be kidding me.

"Why.. Do you want coins? Jesus! Out of all the things! Why don't you simply buy them?"

"Sweetheart you know how much I love to collect coins don't you? And Mr. Doyle told me about these… I did approach Mr. Craven but he doesn't want to sell them.. Something about running in the family as heirlooms.."

"So your last resort was to steal them?" I asked disgusted.

"Well. Uh. Yeah. They're fairly easy to steal.. No security, no alarm, just a storage room."

"So why are you hiring him if they're that easy?"

He thought about it for a second and then said "Because I can't be caught and start a controversy or be linked to this in any way so Jonathan will do it since he's good at it."

"You're wasting money on this manner-less imbecile. Why don't I do it?"

Imbecile was such a good word to describe him.

"Yes why don't you do it and we'll see if you're as good at it as you are at looking down your nose to assess others." Jonathan said after remaining silent for the most of the conversation.

"You are so on." I narrowed my eyes.

"No way in hell-" started my father.

"Father, if you want to avoid my tantrum and want me to come back home tonight, don't say anything. This is between me and this rat." I said in a fake sweet daddy's little girl voice.

"Whatever princess, don't come running to me if something goes wrong." Said Jonathan.

"Fine.-" I retorted.

"Listen to me. You are my daughter. Only daughter. You can not be involved in this.-" started my father.

"Too late. You should've told me this earlier and probably avoided this." There was an edge in my voice. The same deadly edge my real mother had and look where it got her.

My dad sighed knowing how stubborn I was, no one can persuade me into doing anything.

"Okay but only if Jonathan accompanies you."

Before Jonathan could protest I said "I don't need a baby sitter. This is going to be easy"

I could see father flash money at Jonathan as he in return nodded.

"Scared you'll fail?" Jonathan taunted.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't even care. Feel free to watch and possibly learn a few tricks money hungry thief."

His eyes flickered dangerously close to a terrible anger but he switched to jokes in a second. "From you? You wish."

This man annoyed me like none other.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"When are we going to go?"

Before replying Jonathan looked at me amused probably thinking how I could conceal what I felt so well and how easily I could switch from one mood to another. "Tonight, I'll be at your place at 11"

"What's the plan?"

"You tell me." He said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes "Just hand me the blueprints and follow my lead"

"Whatever you say princess. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta get back home and prepare a backup plan in case you fail, which I'm sure you will. Stuff like this isn't meant for people like you. People from your world."

"We'll certainly find out soon for sure" I snapped.

We were in each other's face and with that said he left handing me the blueprints.

The rest of my evening was spent on studying the blueprint. It was fairly simple.

My plan involved picking a lock open, going into the store room located with very simple directions.

Simple.

At around 11ish, Jonathan, true to his word was waiting for me in one of the sitting rooms in my huge house.

I descended the stairs wearing a black attire.

I wore a black tank top under a hoodie, black shorts that covered not even a quarter of my long skinny legs on top of black tides.

I had had dinner so I wouldn't feel hungry any time soon.

I grabbed my keys to my car.

"Let's go" I said to Jonathan without giving him a glace in his direction.

I knew he was looking at me but I have to admit he looked gorgeous. One word I will never admit.

'Have some standard.' I scolded myself.

"In that?" he questioned.

I looked at him to see he was looking at my heels.

"Why you got a problem with it?"

"That's going to make a sound and unlike you I know how important it is to be clever and remain subtle rather than announcing your presence."

"I'm as quiet in these as you are in those sneakers of yours. I can do everything you can do, while wearing heels, in your face. Ha"

"Alright princess. Let's move it. I can't take anymore of your jabbering"

"Whatever"

Thank God my step mother wasn't anywhere near me otherwise I'd get a lecture on 'proper' English.

I unlocked my cherry Ferrari and I could see Jonathan staring at it. More like glaring at it.

"Subtle. Real subtle."

"Just get in"

He complied.

There was pin drop silence in the car throughout.

We were 30 blocks away when I heard Jonathan say "Stop the car."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"I'm not stopping in the middle of the night with still 30 blocks to go."

"I won't say it again"

"Good" I said picking up speed.

Suddenly he pulled the handbrake and the car skidded. Oh shit.

The next series of events happened to fast to register as to how he had stopped the car and had the keys in his hand.

"Are you crazy?" I screamed! "Give me my keys back! How dare you."

"I asked nicely didn't I? Now get out of the car."

"Give me my keys back."

"Get out of the car."

"Give. Me. My. Keys. Back."

"I won't ask again."

"Give-"

He picked me up and threw me out of the car locking it.

"Uh. You. You. You are the worst abuse in your vocabulary" I wanted to abuse him but I knew I should keep my record clean.

He chuckled. "Got any cash on you?"

"Why would you need cash?"

"Do you ever answer any question without asking another one?" he rolled his eyes.

"I have a credit card. Why would anyone need cash with that?"

He sighed "Never. Mind."

We stood there for 5 minutes in silence.

"Why are we standing here when we should be on our way?"

He remained quiet.

I sighed annoyed.

Soon I got my answer.

"You have got to be kidding me. I'd rather die than get in _that_."

**Don't forget to review and pray. =)**

**Love **

**Zoya.**


	3. Chapter 3 Tricks up my sleeve

**Have fun! And pray for my never ending exams =D**

**I had a good response for chapter 1 but just 2 reviews for chapter 2. You guys do know I will discontinue this story it if I don't know that you all like it or not?  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Tricks up my sleeve.**

Making its way down the road came a small bus which was stuffy, full of people and a public transport.

When I say full of people I mean completely no space. People were standing.

It stopped in front of us and Jonathan gave a brisk nod to the driver. Making me wonder if they knew each other.

"Get on it before it leaves. We won't find another full bus."

It was so bloody late, why are so many people on it at this time?

I stood my ground probably wide eyed and looking as horrified as I could as I looked at the bus.

"I am going to carry your ass in there if you don't step on it" he gave a slight push on my back.

"Why do we have to get on this in the first place? I have a car." I said turning around and he just grabbed both the side railings that were on the enter door making it impossible for me to move.

It made me notice how muscular he was.

"I won't ask again princess." He leaned in closer to the railings making it impossible for me to move back without stepping on the first step on the bus.

Annoyed I turned around and got on that stuffy bus with no space to sit because if I didn't I was sure Jonathan would do as he promised. I noticed he always warned me three times before doing it.

All the men were sitting down.

"Come on, move over, be a gentleman and give me your seat." I mumbled to a guy with some tattoos on his arms as Jonathan paid money to the driver.

He just gave me a sick look that I just turned away saying 'never mind.'

I could feel everyone's eyes on me and their stare was disgusting. It seemed like they were undressing me with their eyes.

This bus was full of street people who looked like thugs and I had always been told they were dangerous men thus standing here with them made me feel uncomfortable and scared. Which I won't admit. Ever.

Jonathon was done handling money and stood next to me.

The engine came to live with a huge roar and the bus started moving after a jolt, which, to no surprise, sent me flying into another scary man standing in front of me. These men were so huge it wasn't even funny.

Just as I crashed into him Jonathan pulled me back and stood up straighter.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I didn't want to touch the steel things hanging from the roof for support since I didn't know how many germs they would have.

"I don't mind ya falling on me again" he said getting closer.

"Watch it" Jonathan mumbled annoyed pulling me back.

I felt like I was standing in a class room full of people buck naked.

There was another jolt but this time before I fell onto this other man Jonathan grabbed my lower waist and pulled me back firmly. We stood together without any space between us. His close proximity unnerved me. I had never had any person standing this close to me.

The bus stopped. There was a bit of shuffling in the passengers as the driver announced the name of the place.

Since we were standing at the entrance and everyone had to cross us to get off Jonathan gave me a slight push to the right and made me stand against the small space next to the right side of the bus.

So I was a sandwich between the cold metal and Jonathan, standing in front of me.

"I don't know why we had to take the bus in the first place" with these scary people, I wanted to add. Something gave me the feeling that he already knew.

"So that you can't be traced to the crime scene. This is the most famous time to transport thugs, gangsters and all. Why would a girl like you be in a place like this? No one would believe it. In fact I should take a picture" He laughed and took his phone out. I made a funny face and he took a picture. "If they even manage somehow to try to get the names of anyone on this bus they can't because Ed could be arrested to transport us even if he's just a driver. Secondly I had to ditch your flashy Ferrari so even if they have cameras they can't figure out who it is. Isn't that why your father hired me?" he carried on.

I nodded. Well he knew things that I certainly didn't when it came to stealing. After all he was the professional.

What a profession.

Finally we arrived and Jonathan nodded to Ed and said "Thanks man."

"Anytime" Ed replied and then I knew that Jonathan knew Ed and the bus had taken a new route just to pick us up.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I replied pulling my hoodie on.

We tip toed to the main room on high alert.

I looked around and peeked inside through the side mirrors.

Seemed quiet.

"The old man's asleep." Jonathan whispered in my ear. "And no cameras"

"How do you know?"

"Research" he smirked.

He was thorough but something told me he was lying.

I nodded.

He gave me a pair of gloves and a black mask.

"I'm so not wearing that." I whispered.

"Put it on or I'll force you too. If someone unexpected walks in your identity shouldn't be compromised. That's rule number 1."

I did it as he put his mask and gloves on.

I took a pin out of my hair and tried picking the lock.

I smiled just as I heard a small click and the door unlocked.

"Impressive" mumbled Jonathan. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Some things are better left unspoken." I smirked. "I have tricks up my sleeves too." I gave a small bouncy, playful shrug.

I was about to through the pin away but Jonathan grabbed it and put it in his pocket. "Rule number 2 don't leave anything behind. Especially something traceable, like a fingerprint." He looked at the it and added "Or a 100 dollar pin"

I rolled my eyes.

I opened the door paused for a second.

"Getting cold feet now are we?" Jonathan whispered.

I walked in mumbling "We're breaking and entering."

"No, we're just entering."

I just had to smile at that.

According to the blueprint all I had to do was walk straight, open the closet door which led to a secret hallway and a third right that would lead me into the storage room. It was all very easy.

"You stand there for a watch out." I told him.

If someone came there won't be an escape possible since there was only one way in or out.

I grabbed the box that was made out of real gold and was really heavy. It had a combination of red rubies and gold.

It looked like the picture I had of the item we had to steal.

I opened it and indeed it contained a few old coins.

I closed it just as I heard Jonathan say "You might want to hurry up I think I hear something."

I looked around the storage room and saw a lot of valuable items.

I dropped the box with a loud thud as I laid eyes on a portrait that somehow managed to bring tears to my eyes even after so many years.

What was it doing here?

**Like it? Review. =)**

**Hate it? Still review. =P**

**Love **

**Zoya.**


	4. Chapter 4 What the?

**Yay! Always love the reviews. Thanks guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**What the-?**

I could feel my heart breaking as I gazed up at my mother's portrait.

She looked as stunning as she always had.

Her auburn hair which I had inherited, fell down in waves and framed her beautiful face.

My eyes much like hers, big and a warm chocolate brown. It seemed as if they held a million secrets that everyone was dying to know. No one could guess what was going on in her head which took her years to master. I was still in the process of learning the trick but I think I managed to have mastered it.

Since her own father couldn't tell who was another to judge?

That was her proof of perfection.

Her posture, her stance in the portrait showed what a well bread person she was.

A fine women who had all the riches of the world.

But it was sad how her tail ended. She had committed suicide when I was 9.

All her portraits and pictures were burned to the ground. Except this one. And I had to have it.

I distantly heard Jonathan say "What are you doing!"

But I didn't listen to him and I took a cutter out which I had packed with me in case we needed to cut wires or anything.

The time in which he took the coins and placed it back in the bag I cut the sides as much and saw a lot of papers stuck in the frame.

Just as I reached to grasp it he grabbed me from behind and I hit his arms around my waist as hard as I could.

With my legs kicking here and there wildly he turned me around harshly in which I tried to pull away, being successful.

That is for a few seconds till he grabbed my hand and was literally dragging me out.

I dug my heels in the ground, refusing to be easy and pushed his hand grabbing my wrist with my other hand.

My futile efforts were no match for his strength.

So I tried another approach.

"Please! Please.. just.. I just need that.. okay? You won't get it. Please" my voice cracked in the end and tears fell from my eyes.

And like I hoped, it helped.

He seemed awfully awkward with the scenario of a girl crying in front of him. Which spoke a lot about the kind of guy he was. Only a heartless person wouldn't be affected by it.

"Wipe those fake tears away princess. They won't help you." Okay, if I thought he was a guy worth redemption or worth anything at all.. I was wrong. He was a downright cold hearted bastard.

But the only problem was… that they weren't fake.

"Fuck you asshole." I said before I realized what I said. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I swear I have never abused in my entire life and-"

"Don't sweat it princess. There's always a first time." He smirked. Unfazed by my abuse.

I just abused him. How could he be like this? If someone said this to me I would've eaten that persons head off. Which made me think he might have lived his life surrounded with people who abuse.

I wiped my tears away and said seriously. "I don't care what you think or do but I need to get that."

And I ran back without trying to cover the sound of my clicking heels.

I grabbed the papers and the painting, folded them to make it easier to carry it and turned around.

My heart came in my throat. My blood left my face.

I was caught.

Did Jonathan leave me here alone?

"What in God's name are you doing here?" An old man asked me.

Before I could say anything I saw Jonathan come behind him and literally attacked him.

I definitely would've called it an attack though a third person would probably say it was the perfect blow to knock him out.

Just as the man fell down in a heap to the floor I ran out of his house following Jonathan.

After we got out we ran into a dark alley.

He pulled his sleeves up and said "We're climbing this wall. Told you not to wear those." He pointed to my heels.

"But-"

He cut me off. "I hope you know how to climb" and smirked.

He knew I wouldn't accept that I didn't know how to, so, I settled with simply glaring at him.

So what he did was grabbed a few loose bricks and one by one, very gracefully might I add, he climbed a dead straight wall.

On the roof he looked down at me and I got near that wall.

The first thing that I did was shudder at how gross the wall was.

I put my hand on the same brick I saw him use and grabbed it.

I pulled myself up a little and grabbed a second crooked brick but that was all I could do before putting my feet back on the ground again since there seemed to be no space for my foot to push myself further up.

I heard a stifled laughter and I knew it would undoubtedly be Jonathan.

"Do you want my help?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes" I mumbled.

"I can't hear you." And the way he said it confirmed my doubt that he had indeed heard me.

"Yes." I said loudly.

Then he gave me a hand and pulled me up like I weighed nothing.

Couldn't he have done that earlier?

"This is usually the part someone would say thank you."

"I was getting there"

"No need."

Anyhow, from where we were, it seemed like we could see everything going on in the house we just robbed.

I felt fascinated at having to jump from one roof to another, occasionally helped by Jonathan.

Soon we slowly made our way over a place that had very loud music and by the looks of the cars parked outside one would say there was a party going on in full swing downstairs.

The door to the left was surprisingly open, so, it shouldn't come to a surprise as we ditched our gloves, mask etc here and made out way downstairs.

The party as I had guessed was indeed in full swing.

Most people where drunk and most people didn't bother looking around because they were busy.. elsewhere with their partners.

I looked away.

This had certainly not been the things that she had been too.

Parties were strictly forbidden to her because they would harm her so called 'innocence' in matters regarding.. to put in decent words… relationships.

With my back as stiff as a rock I followed Jonathan only to find him grabbing a bottle of bear and offering one to me.

"No thank you."

After five minutes when everything was getting out of hand around me I said "I want to leave."

"Why? Relax and enjoy a little. Don't be a party pooper."

"Now."

He slowly closed the distance between us like a predator making me want to cower away from his intense gaze.

"Don't order me around, little missy. Who exactly do you think you are? We will leave when I want to leave. If it wasn't for me, your sorry ass would be in jail right now."

I flinched when he said it right next to my ear.

With that said he slightly gave me a light push back and I couldn't help but stumble a little, in a daze as he walked away from me.

Only when he was out of my sight did I realize that I was standing alone.

Hurriedly I followed him and just when I found him ten minutes later, I saw a blonde stuck to him like a leech.

I stood there looking way out of place as well as feeling as awkward as I looked.

I approached him and said "Listen I'm sorry but you need to take me home. I don't belong here."

Probably it was the way I looked- so lost and awkward, or was it the fact that I apologized, or was is the fact that I had that look in my eyes that rarely ever came- the look that made me look like a vulnerable little girl, which I hated but couldn't control, whatever it was, he sighed and pushed that girl off of his lap.

"Come on, let's go" he grabbed my hand and led the way out.

We looked around to find and exit and upon finding it we left.

We walked till a pay phone came into view.

He put money in it and told me to dial my father's number.

"Hello?" I heard Jonathan say as he took the phone back, not letting me talk to my father.

"Yes. We have it but there was a little complication."

Then he told him that someone saw them minus the painting part which I mouthed him not to tell. Also begged a little, he looked confused but did as told.

"No way! No way in hell!"

"No no no. There is no way possible."

After another round of disagreement he said "Thrice the amount cause she's annoying. More if you increase the days."

"Sure this has to do with precaution?"

"Okay. Talk to you later."

As soon as he put the phone down I knew I had a confused look on my face but that disappeared as soon as he said "I guess you're stuck with me for a few weeks."

What. The. Fuck.

"WHAT?"

**AHHHH MY SISTER NEEDS THE LAPTOP! I DIDN'T WANT TO STOP HERE. SORRY GUYS. I HAVEN'T EVEN PROOF-READ IT YET!  
><strong>

**But don't forget to review. =)**

**Love Zoya.**


	5. Chapter 5 Important

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm sure you all were expecting an update, especially since I am a sucky updater. Though I hate to disappoint you all but I'm sorry I won't be continuing any of my stories for an indefinite period. If I ever start writing again I'm not even sure you all will still read it because it might be months till I start again so put it on your story alert or join my page or something maybe. I have always dreamed to finish every story I have ever started, that will just have to wait now.  
><strong>

**I'm sure you all are wondering why I would stop writing because I love doing that and these stories are what I am extremely proud of. The reason is that life never turns out how you want it to, mine is really sucky at the moment and I can only focus on so much at a time.**

**My send up tests are coming which are the most important tests for me right now because my transcripts suck and I was hoping on them to get a good score but I somehow can't seem to study for it because my favorite and one & only Grandfather is in the hospital because he is unwell. Turns out that the doc suspects he has the last stage of cancer which is very wide spread in the diaphragm area and the omentum, traces of deposits are on the liver and intestine too, the doctor says that it can't be operated on. They are waiting for the biopsy report to see if any treatment is possible. **

**You see it's hard to believe all this is happening to him because he is a gem of a person, the gentlest, caring and loving person I have ever come across. He eats healthy, he is devoted to his religion and he is the best grandparent anyone could hope for. His sense of humor, the way he shakes his head, the way he pats my head. He is a person who is not very expressive in his love towards others but he shows more than he says verbally. **

**Why would this happen to him? If I have been crying about this since morning, how would he be feeling? He wanted to see his son's first child that is yet to be born, he wanted to do so many things.**

**The first thing I think of when I find something new and interesting is that I can't wait for him to tell him about it and whether he already knows about it or not. When I have a test I receive a good luck MSG from him. I meet him every week because without seeing him it's like the week just didn't pass. I love him so much and it tears me up to hear the doctor say that it may not be treatable. **

**I have always admired him so much. He was the first one to notice how well I write, he praises my singing, arts, dancing, and he has always been there for me. But forget me, what about my grandmother who is completely dependent on him? She doesn't even know how to operate an atm machine despite that she comes from such an advanced and rich family. Isn't that cute as opposed to how fast this world moves? What about my mom? I can't even begin to fathom. Anyway enough of my blabbering.. **

**I have always asked you all to review my work and tell me how it is, I'd just like you all to do one more thing, please pray that my grandfather whenever and however many times that he gets better soon and his cancer is treatable and he is cured soon. If there is any progress I can keep informing you all if you want.**

**If I ever continue any of these I would like to publish my 'The Betrothed' as soon as it finished and dedicate it to my grandfather and hopefully show him the dedication.  
><strong>

**Thank you,**

**Love you always, **

**Zoya Gul Noon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Update

Guys.. just wanted to let you all know, thank you a lot for praying for my grandfather, as you all know through my last post on fanfiction that he had cancer but he passed away a month ago right in front of my eyes, five seconds back i was talking to him and the next thing i see is, what is called a GI bleed occuring. I hope his soul rests in peace and he goes to heaven.. just wanted to thank you all for the support and prayers.

And i know i shouldve informed you guys earlier but try to understand. I've been busy not just with his funeral, coping with his loss, but also my university. I'm doing my LLB (hons) - Law too and it keeps me hell busy. But mostly the news hit me hard, i still cant believe it.

I had written something for my grandfather long time back and i thought ill share it with you guys so you know what kind of a person he was. I understand if you guys wouldnt want to read it but some of you have really helped me, even if it was just asking me how i was doing, how he was, or letting me know you are praying.

I am glad to have stumbled onto this site and postig my stories and sharing it with you wonderful people.

**I had written this almost 1.5 years ago and I'm glad I had the opportunity to make nana abu (grandfather- his name was Ahad Faruqui) read this.**

Sitting on the head chair at the table silently, gazing upon the people sitting in front of him, with eyes full of wisdom, is none other than my very own grandfather.

The one and only person constantly on my number one spot on my long list of role models.

From the time I was young to the time up to date, I have always wanted to be like him.

I remember telling my mother long time back 'mommy do you know how cool your dad is? He knows like everything and one day I'll be just like him. You just wait and watch.'

It fascinates me to no extend that there is not a single topic that he doesn't know about.

He is so different yet so similar. His peculiar and unique ways of living life.

Every time I visit him I learn something new. He asks a question, the three of us ponder on it for a long time making guesses or saying I don't  
>know, finally all hope lost, he provides us with the answer. At first I never used to like the fact that I never knew anything considering how I loved to show off that I knew more but now I look forward to learning something new.<p>

He doesn't talk much but when he does people listen. One might not seem to notice that even in an informal family gathering he would seem to have the best possible manners and eat his food delicately with a folk and a knife. He even taught us how to eat with chopsticks.

He never neglects us, even when he's tired after working and coming home at 7 pm. Shows how well groomed and family oriented he is. He is soft spoken and calm in situations that makes one wonder in amazement.

Someone who doesn't know him might not notice the small signs of affection, how much he cares for us and loves us not expressly but impliedly. Like the way he would pat us on the head or play with my hair or the way he would strike a conversation with us kids when we seem lost as Nano and Mom take their conversation to cloths and tailor and what not. And let's not forget when he tells us all to put down our cell phones and spend time with him and Nano instead.

Also like this one big dinner that happened and the light went while the UPS stopped working. Nano was in a full scale panic mode. He remained calm  
>and helped her set up candles, lights and came to check on her after every 10 minute's neglecting the guests. He even asked me to help her. These<br>small things make it easy to see what a humble man he really is as well as his undying love for my Nano which also shows every time he tells her to  
>sit down, eat and relax while Basheera handles the rest.<p>

He has taken us on picnics to various historic places throughout my life, which I have loved, cherished and hope we make a plan to go visit the  
>Lahore fort again.<p>

He has taken us out to dinner countless times which has led my brother Zain to refer to him as a rich business man.

I would bet a million rupees on the fact that I would never have had an interest in photography if my grandfather didn't like to capture all the precious moments. He taught me that your hand needs to be steady, the concept of the angles of light and the fact that the flash would reflect off of mirrors, any glass or shiny object.

Going through all the old baby pictures the other day I couldn't believe how many pictures we had. All those memories saved due to his effort. Looking for mom's slideshow pictures in his laptop I noticed how organized he is. Every folder neatly labeled and dated. Inspired, I started doing the same.

History always fascinates me and I remember how I had asked Nana Abu a lot of questions on troy and discussed the movie kingdom of heaven which I  
>watched in school with friends in grade 7. Then with the help of Google earth, together we explored the land where once troy stood. He even showed<br>me my school on it.

Let's not forget how he always used to come along with mom and dad on all our school functions making videos and taking pictures on parent's night, Halloween, festivals and birthdays which he never missed. Let's also not forget how he used to give us chocolates from the fridge upstairs when we were kids and we still get them till date or how he had models of airplanes, sets of Lego's and other fun stuff we kids could play with.

He seems to enjoy deserts very much and after our meals he always offers ice cream, oh and he loves the peach desert Nano makes and so do I. I have known him 18 years and I admire him like anything. I am proud to be his granddaughter. His simple way of life, his admiration of natures seen through pictures of plants in America and his own unique way of handling things is commendable. And if you don't know him then you don't know what you're missing out on. I love him and I'm blessed to have him as my grandfather. If I had an option of millions I'd always pick him.

Now that he has lost his battle with cancer on 29th September 2012 we all know what a strong, patient and amazing person he was. But most of all he was the most caring and loving person I knew. A role model not only for me but everyone around him.

Everyone who showed up on his funeral had wonderful memories to share with us which showed that he cared not only about us but everyone else in a genuine way.

I hope Allah forgives his sins, grants him the highest rank in jannat for his patience, suffering and devotion to Islam.

**XXXX**

With that said, those of you who are not on my page, or group on fb, probably dont know this so i will post it here.

**"Just so you guys know, I did not take down all the wrong moves and the climb. Fanfiction did. Apparently the title and summary was not 'suitable' for all readers and I suppose my T-Rating means nothing and that I'm suppose to have a G-rating summary regardless of that fact.  
>Personally I found nothing in it to violate that, however, I might take all my books down when I've got time. Fanfiction doesn't deserve it. Maybe I'll shift everything to wattpad. It's clearly a better option now."<strong>

Just so you know, i love you guys too much to leave, i just said that cuz i was angry. Hopefully i will post the new chapter soon. Sadly I need to re-read the book to rememeber where i left it.

Love you all,

Zoya


End file.
